


Blood Doll

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bloodplay, Drugged Sex, F/M, First Time, Medical Kink, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui accepts a cup of coffee from Reiji and ends up a nonconsenting toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Doll

How could I be lost again? After living on the Sakamaki estate for over a month...you would think that I had this place memorized. However the opposite was the truth, but not out of laziness on my part. I assure you.

There was more at play than that; being attacked at every turn by one of the brothers and that didn't include barricading myself in my room - if that was only possible!

"Are you lost?" A mocking voice asked above me; my hair fanned out as I turned my head, "Scared little rabbit. Absolutely terrified."

"Kanato?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

My feet carrying me back with a stumble as Kanato jumped down; he had been on the second floor peering over the railing.

"Yui, don't look so disappointed." Kanato grabbed my hair and viciously yanked it, my ear to his lips, "I could have been Laito and start bossing you around like a 'Little Bitch'."

I cringed not only from Kanato gripping a fistful of my hair, but from the scenario he spoke of - which happened far too often.

"If you're so disappointed...I can call him for you." A wicked glint flashed through his eyes. "Or I can always fuck you myself."

My face went absolutely scarlet, "He has done a lot of things...but...Kanato.."

Kanato let go of my hair and shoved me away from him, "Only a matter of time."

I could feel my scalp throbbing where he had pulled; any harder would have left me with a bald spot.

"What are you doing anyway? You're usually cowering somewhere around this time."

'This time'- referring when the Sakamaki brothers were the most active.

"I'm thirsty. I was heading to the kitchen and..." My hands gestured around at the expansive mansion.

Kanato took me by the arm and quietly guided me to the kitchen. The curtains were open and moonlight filled the room.

Reiji sat at the breakfast nook sipping coffee; staring at the glowing screen of a laptop before him.

"Is there a satisfactory purpose behind this intrusion?" He asked while readjusting his glasses.

"Its a kitchen Reiji, public domain for the household, don't like it go to your study."

I quietly stood there. Not wanting to make a false move. Sometimes Reiji ignored me if I was statuesque enough. This time was not an exception.

"What is *she* doing in here?" Reiji asked with a penetrating stare.

"Thirsty she says." Kanato's gaze roved over to me. 

The two of them gazing at me in their predatory way. Expecting me to get the drink I came in for.

Cautiously I made my way to the cabinet - searching for a glass, deciding on a coffee mug, and pouring a steaming cup.

Reiji and Kanato never took their eyes off of me. My body tensed preparing for them to attack. An unearthly glow highlighting the strange colored accents in their hellish orbs.

"Let me fix that up for you." Reiji was inexplicably by my side and took the cup before I could respond.

Not to mention the fact I was completely floored by Reiji's unexplainable kindness. Kanato stood there inspecting his Teddy bear; paying no attention to us whatsoever.

I watched as Reiji mixed in milk and sugar; he mixed it so expertly you couldn't hear the spoon clinking against the glass. He handed the coffee back to me, "Now hurry and drink it. So you can extricate yourself from my kitchen."

"Public domain." Kanato reiterated to no one in particular.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Drowsy.

I felt like I could sleep for a lifetime. My weight pressed against Kanato as he guided me out of the kitchen. 

How did I become so lethargic? Neither Reiji or Kanato had fed on me and I had drank coffee...

Coffee that Reiji had prepared. Why was this off putting? He had added only sugar and milk right?

"Kanato...I..."

I was going to tell him, I didn't feel well, and needed to lie down. Before I could do so Kanato caught me before I hit the floor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What exactly are we going to do with her?"

Kanato's voice. I thought groggily to myself.

"Anything we want really. Consider this a brutal scientific experiment."

'Brutal experiment'? What was Reiji going to do to me?

"Experiment for what?"

My thoughts exactly.

"How much pain can be inflicted on the female anatomy."

Oh God.

I had to get out of here. My eyes opened and tried to look around; my mind still enveloped in a fog. 

Whatever Reiji had drugged me with was still affecting my faculties.

The skin inside my wrists burned as I tugged helplessly at my restraints.

"Yui." A deadpan voice confirming I was indeed awake. Reiji. "Such a naive girl. Did you really think my civility came without a caveat?"

"Reiji, please let me go." I tugged at the restraints - my sight clearing enough to realize I was strapped to a gurney. My eyes going wide with terror. "You've won. I am freaking out."

Reiji cupped my chin; slowly tightening his grip until I yelped, but his fingers indented my cheeks - the sound coming out muffled.

"Good. Let us see how we can escalate that fear, shall we?"

I knew the question was rhetorical and I had no say in the matter.

"Kanato. Scalpel." Reiji held out his other hand to his brother; continuing the vice grip on my jaw. 

From the corner of my eye I saw a silver glint and the medical blade was laid flat in Reiji's palm.

Reiji wrapped his fingers around the handle and held it above my face. Hot tears rolled my cheeks with panic, but Reiji stared emotionlessly - deciding where to begin.

My head was turned and Reiji pressed the scalpel against the flesh at the tender spot; where my jawline began and calmly sliced.

A wail of pain trapped in my throat.

Reiji leaned down and licked the blood that was flowing freely. Then he used the opportunity to whisper in my ear, "You're the perfect specimen to act out on. Don't take it so personally. You were born for this."

Kanato used a pair of medical scissors to remove my clothing. Reiji used gauze to gag me. 

My body was a trembling exposed mess. I wished I could numb myself. Go into a catatonic state, but my will to survive was too strong and thwarted any chance of that happening.

The scalpel traced abstract patterns over my body; Reiji circling me like a demonic shark. I could feel tendrils of blood snaking over my body, from the minor cuts Reiji was inflicting as he traced.

Finally he stopped at my feet and gave a beckoning look to Kanato. Kanato set Teddy down in a chair to watch.

An impish grin spread on Kanato's deceivingly sweet face as he took the scalpel from Reiji.

"I think I will start...Here!" The blade sunk into my inner thigh, as I screamed and thrashed, causing the scalpel to make a jagged cut as it tore downward. Kanato giggled. "Don't move Yui. I might hurt you."

The Sakamaki brothers lived to torment me anyway possible, but this had to take the cake. I was horrorified beyond imagination and they were just getting started.

Kanato gave me a matching wound on the other side. Making me howl and writhe more than the first one.

I could feel my inner legs become slick with blood. My life's essence pooling underneath my bare ass.

"I wonder how you taste Yui." The flat side of the scalpel rubbed teasingly against my clit. "Perhaps I should sample your delectable looking cunt."

Kanato sat the scalpel on the gurney with a soft 'clank' and grabbed my mutilated thighs.

I watched as his pink tongue flashed out from behind his fangs and experimentally flicked against my clit.

My body going rigid from the conflicting sensation. 

Kanato continued to lick around my nub, his tongue licking down my slit, and slowly pushing its way inside my folds. Before tracing back up and Kanato began sucking on my tingling clit.

An electric shockwave jolted through me and as terrified as I was, I bit back a moan that would have been muffled anyway by the gauze.

Reiji moved from the corner of the room and grabbed the bloodied surgical knife from the gurney.

"I was expecting something more along the lines of a torturous Inquisition." Reiji commented flatly, " However, when in Rome..."

I gasped and winced as Reiji sliced the top of my breasts and licked the blood generously flowing out.

Blood smeared around his face as he moved to take a nipple into his mouth - biting the areola and sucking the bud with ferocity. Similar to how Kanato was abusing my cunt with ample sunction.

I felt betrayed as my body began to enjoy the foreign sensations. The stinging turned into an acceptable ache and the roughness of their actions was euphoric.

Kanato caused me to gasp in surprise as he slid two fingers inside my cunt. They hooked in and out at a fervent pace. My blood starting to mix with the juices flowing out of me.

"You've always been mine." Kanato said matter of factly. "But let's make it official. Starting with your virtue."

My thoughts flitted back to earlier that night. When Kanato spoke about Laito making sexual advances and Kanato said, 'Only a matter of time.'

Reiji unlatched from my other breast with an exaggerated 'pop'.

"I am going to ungag you, but if you bite me, I will break your neck."

I was confused by Reiji's words as he removed the gauze. Only momentarily before he shoved his cock into my mouth. He purposely gagged me several times in a row and seemed to smirk as my eyes welled with tears.

Kanato positioned himself between my legs and dug his nails into the cuts on my inner thighs. Using them as grips as he impaled me. The pain from being aggressively grabbed and forcefully penetrated - made me try to scoot up the table and away from Kanato.

Reiji's cock doubling as a gag while I screamed in tremendous pain. The bliss I was feeling previously instantly vanished.

"Yui, your cunt is so warm and inviting." Kanato groaned over my whimpereing.

I could feel his invading cock; thrusting in and out at a slow rough pace. Kanato purposely jabbing my cervix. My entire body wracked with sharp pangs from his cruel fucking.

Reiji wasn't any better. Several times I felt like I might vomit from his persistent need to suffocate me with his length.

The two of them managing to sync their thrusts and ravage me in tandem.

My body ached all over and I started to feel woozy from blood loss. Tears welling in my eyes as Kanato's thrusts increased in speed and his fingers sunk halfway into my wounds.

If this kept up I would pass out from blood loss; assuming shock didn't get me first.

Reiji grunted as he grabbed fistfuls of my hair and matched Kanato's pace. The two of them sweating and chests heaving from exertion.

A moment later Kanato slammed into me and I felt his load being emptied deep inside my womb. 

Reiji following suit and I choked as I fought to swallow his salty tangy seed.

The two of them pulled out - Reiji smearing the last dribbles of cum all over my face. Before my abused body fell into a void of exhaustion.

This would not be the last time I ended up blood soaked and sexually preyed upon on that gurney.

But it would be the last time I accepted coffee from any of the Sakamaki's.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests. Please look at my profile for details.


End file.
